The Curse of the Beautiful Fighter
by Loss of Innocence
Summary: Im not to good with Summarys, but its a good story, it follows a beautiful woman and her fight with haunting memories, some of which come back to haunt her. The alliance is in it to, so dont think its all surrounded around her, it isnt...
1. Domon needs to listen

Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so dont go to hard on me!! O yea, disclaimer, I dont own G Gundam, if I did, I sure as hell wouldnt be sittin my ass here, but that is just me...  
  
Here we go!!  
  
~**~  
  
"Why is she so bossy all the time?" Domon was wandering down a dark street toward the local bar, he and Rain had been planning on getting married this summer, so tensions were tight.  
  
"Stumbling around in the darkened alley, he relized he was lost, and ended up in a small, lighted area, so he decided to sit down a little while, and think. If she wants me home, she will send a search party, Im not going back unt...  
  
His thoughts were cut short by a womans voice, "Domon, what are you doing clear out here, theres less that a year until the next gundam fight, you need to be training."  
  
Domon jerked up, "Who is there? Show yourself!"  
  
"Ill tell you what," Said the voice, as if she was playing with him, "You find me, I will come out, You dont, youre gonna have to wait a year before you can talk to me."  
  
Domon thought, What a strange accent...Sounds almost Australian..  
  
"Ok, how am I supposed to find you though? You seem like your invisible?"  
  
"Use all of your senses Domon," came the reply.  
  
Domon had a hard time useing all of his senses. He groped around in the dim alley for what seemed like hours, until he felt a strange feeling bahind him, like he was being watched. Spinning around, he kicked wildly into the air, but miraciously, his foot came in contact with an inatimant object.  
  
A tall object then melted to life before his very eyes.  
  
"Wow, nice kick there, ok, you win, Ill tell you about my self now. My name is Jakar, but everyone calls me Jak."  
  
Domon just stared at her, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.  
  
She was tall, very tall, probably 5'10 or 5'11. She had shoulder length, jet black hair that seemed to have a dark blue iradescent tint to it. Her teal eyes were stunning, as if they saw everything at once. Jak was wearing a skin tight, one piece leather jump suit, what seemed to be for racing. The dark blue color of the suit matched her iradescent hair, and had DEATH MAIDEN on each of her legs and splashed across her chest in a metalic silverish color. He guessed she was about his age, around 22 or 23.  
  
Just then, Domons thoughts were interupted by her Australian accent, "Helllo? Earth to Domon, my face is up here mate..."  
  
Domon suddenly relized what he had been staring at and blushed like crazy. But had the courage to ask, "So, what are you doing in Japan?"  
  
"Looking for you," came the response. Domon was taken aback,"For me? What would you want with me? And, may I ask, What is a Death Maiden? Its all over your, erm, clothes..."  
  
"If you would have been listening to me instead of staring at my boobs, you would have heard me. I am the Gundam piolt for Neo-Australia. I was looking for you to make sure that you were in tip top shape for the upcoming Gundam Fight. I need a piolt I can have a hard time defeating. And the Death Maiden is my prized gundam."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Domon, rather embarased, "that explains a lot."  
  
"It better, you should work on your manners, now, you need to get home before Rain whoops your ass, shes pissed off as it is, you running off doesnt help. Now keep in tip top shape, and Ill see you around. Probably in the near future, maybe we can have a Gundam fight match before the final battle."  
  
And with that, she vanished, just like that. Domon thought silently How does she know so much about me? And if she is such a good piolt, why havent I heard of her before just now?  
  
He managed to get unlost and meyandered back to his house. He let himself in to find Rain asleep on the couch, right by the phone, no doubt waiting for him to call. He took of his red cape thing and threw it on the chair. Gently, her carried her upstairs and put her into bed. He took a quick shower, the joined her. But while tucking her in and saying good night, his thought were consumed by the mysterious, but strikenly beautiful piolt of the Death Maiden.  
  
There you all go! The Very First Chapter!!! Yea!! I ask you to review...PLEAZEeeeeee with a cherry on top, since its my first fic, flames are welcome! I want to know what im doing wrong!!! 


	2. 1 Year Later, the Death Maiden is Revele...

Ok! Chapter 2 is here!  
  
Here we go!  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
One year has passed sice we last left Domon, who hasnt thought of Jak sice that night.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Come on, cheer up Domon." siad Chibodee in a trying to be calm voice.  
  
"How can I, 6 months, and Im still not over the break up, and it was only a month till the wedding..." Replied Domon, his speach was slightly slurred.  
  
"Ok, lets go home, youve had to much to drink there bro." Remarked Sia Siaci.  
  
"Shut up you dumb brat, I can take care of myself," and with that, Domon got up and stumbeled out the door.  
  
He had finally pushed Rain off the edge a few months back, and hadnt seen her since she ran out the door screaming. He had ong forgotten what the argument was about, but not the deep scars it left in his heart.  
  
He was heading back to his house, but decided to stop into the hanger really fast, for a little bit of training. But being lit like a christmas tree, he was seeing stuuf everywhere, wether it was real of not.  
  
He clambered into the Burning Gundam, and put on his MTS. Stumbeling out of the door, he bagan to get parinoid, and punch the air, as if it was trying to kill him. But he was saying one thing, and one thing only," I will get over you Rain, no matter what it takes." He siad it over and over again, punching and kicking at the night sky, wearing himself clear out. Then he saw a huge object move behind him, spinning around, he saw what looked like a phantom. It gleamed silver and black in the night sky, and had two, brilliant yellow eyes. But before he could do anything about it, he fell into an abyss of darkness.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"What the hell happened? AH! Who the devil are you?" Domon screached as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Dont get your panties in a bunch, you know me very well, well, at least you know my boobs very well..." Said the woman.  
  
"Oh, its YOU... i was scared for a minute, Wait...Hold up, what am i doing here? And where am I?"  
  
Domon jerked up from the couch. He was in a nice room, trimmed with lepord stuff. There was a woman sitting next to him, watching him intentially. Wow, she changed since I saw her last. Domon thought. Her hir was longer, and she wasnt wearing a jump suit. She had on just jeans and a grey tank. Her sports bra was poking out of the top of the tanks straps, revealing very tan skin.  
  
"You passed out right in front of me last night, I brought you back so you didnt die out there. Chibodee, Sia, George and Argo came around looking for you. I took the decency to put you to bed then go and put the Burning Gundam back in the hanger." Jak smirked at the look on Domons face. "Now you get some rest, the Final Battle opening cerimonies start today, and I dont think Japan would be at all happy if their piolt came in with a hangover. Heres some Ginger Ale, that will help." And with that, she walked out of the room.  
  
A few hours had passed, asn Domon decided he was hungry. He wandered outside the bedroom and found the kitchen. He scrounged around in the refregirator and made himself a ham sandwich. He aimlessly wandered aroung the house, looking at all of Jaks things, her pictures, her furniture, and the gundam models she had collected over the years, which he was surprised to find both the Shining Gundam and the Burning Gundam. He looked at the models until his eyes layed on one particular gundam.  
  
"Why wont it die, why could it have not died with the rest of it? It keeps coming back, and haunting me..." He said outloud. He ws staring at the model of the Dark Gundam, and it just sunk him farther into depression.  
  
Then he heard a door slam. Shit, shes back, he thought. He sprinted up the hall way and threw himself into the bedroom, just as a child does when his parents come up the stairs when hes not in bed. And just as the door opened, he pulled the covers over him.  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY DOMON!!!" Screamed Jak. "Come on, we have to gooooooooo, the Head Japanese guy wants you down there. So try to conceal the hangover.  
  
"I feel fine, now, shall we go?" He replied with amazing sincerity. "I wouldnt want to keep him waiting."  
  
~AT THE HANGER~  
  
"Im gonna leave now mate, I gotta get my Gundam! Later!" Jak yelled over her shoulder as she drove away from the hanger.  
  
"You do that," he said. There was something that reminded him of..  
  
"Domon! Domon! Domon! Domondomondomondomondomon..." yelled a voice.  
  
"Allenby, who would have guessed." he sighed.  
  
"I just came by to say..." she started.  
  
"Please leave me alone Allenby, Im not in a Hyper mood right now."  
  
"Fine then pussy face," And she stuck out her tounge.  
  
And with that, she was gone. Thats who she reminds me of, Allenby, only not as hyper.  
  
He straped on his MTS and meyandered down to the celebrations.  
  
INTRODUCING...THE LAST GUNDAM OF GUNDAMS, DOMON KASSHU AND THE BURNING GUNDAM rang out on the loud speakers as he went forward to joing the rest of the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
"Youv'e gained quite a name Domon Kasshu," came the voice of the knight George de Sand.  
  
"Yea, I guess so, but you never know what will happen, there are alot of strong fighters here." Domon responded solomley.  
  
Their conversation was broken with the announcer calling the last gundam out.  
  
AND FINALLY, FROM NEO-AUSTRALIA, JAKAR MALANOX AND THE DEATH MAIDEN!  
  
The gundam was the one Domon had seen the previous night, only not as clear. It was as tall as the Burning Gundam, but thicker, like it had once belonged to a man of Argo's size. It was jet black, with metallic, almost chrome, silver finish. It had twin rifles across its back, and a hand gun straped to its leg. It was amazingly fast for its shear size, as its legs were as thick as the Burning Gundams legs put together. Its arms were huge, like giant logs on each side of its body. As it came nearer to the others, Domon reconized the eyes. The same tearing yellow eyes that bore into your skull and hang there for days. This was not the gundam you would think a beautiful woman would want, but a powerful man, who wanted its fame.  
  
Chibodee broke the silence,"Who in the heck is she?"  
  
"Im not sure who she is exactley, but Ive seen her around, I have never seen her fight either." said George.  
  
"She has amazing abilities, like being able to go from one place to another almost instantly, and become invisible like." Domon said without thinking.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Chibodee butted in.  
  
"She met me on the street a year ago, and said she was hoping I was a fighter she would have a hard time beating."  
  
"Wow, she sounds serious, but does she really think she can beat you?"  
  
"I dont know, i want to see her in action first."  
  
George struck in," Then here is your chance, her and Allenby are first up tomorrow. Allenby has grown very much, mostly mentally, she can now withstand and control the Berzerker Mode. This new girl, Jakar, will have a hard time beating her."  
  
"I dont know," Domon replied,"It seems she is hiding something from the world."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Its like she has a hidden...Something, its not evil, but not good, its like... a curse."  
Ohhh, cliff hanger, ok, Review! The battle of Nobel Gundam and the Death Maiden will be in the next chapter!And her curse will be reveled, and her and domon may even connect....Know what im saying?hmmhmmhmm doyadoya? i am really hyper, so dont mind me! 


	3. Secrets Reveled

ok, well, here we are, the next chapter, I hope you all like the story so far, make sure to review, so I know what Im doing wrong!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you I dont own a cartoon?  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hey, Jakar! Wait up!" yelled Chibodee.  
  
"Please, call me Jak, I hate the name Jakar." the woman replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, listen, I was wondering, do you want to come out with me and the rest of the Alliance tonight? We are going to this rave dance club, they are having a Gundam party thing, and asked us to come." He inquired.  
  
"Sure! I love dancing! This will be loads of fun!" she yelled, nearly falling down with excitement.  
  
"Ok, do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"That would be very nice of you."  
  
"Ok, Ill be there around 7. Later!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Holy shit, what am I gonna wear? Oh my God!! Oh my God!! She thought as she walked into her house, she had about 2 hours to get ready. The shower came first, and then the hair. She put it up in a messy bun and ran out of the bathroom to figure out what she was going to wear. Jak found her jump suit in the back of the closet and thought, I havent worn this forever! Since I first met Domon, but I was still racing on top of fighting back then! She pried herself into the skin tight leather, then put on her racing boots, which made her a few inches taller.  
  
She went in the bathroom and put on some makeup and her favorite diamond earings. Ok, she thought, a few minutes until he shows up, just then DING DONG the door bell rang, Holy moly, hes early, at least Im all done.  
  
She wandered down the hall, and opened the door. Chibodee stood there. "Hey, hope im not...to...early...Holy shit, I mean, erm, 'scuse me."  
  
"Its ok, Domon did the same thing when we met, now shall he get along? Cant leave te dance floor waiting!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
They clambered into Chibodees trademark groundcruiser and Jak sat herself between George and Domon.  
  
"I dont think we have been properly introduced, my name is..." George started.  
  
"George de Sand, of the de Sand family out of Neo-France with the Gundam Rose, my name is Jakar Malanox, but call me Jak. Thats what everyone else calls me." she finished his sentence with a sweet and inocent voice.  
  
George was taken aback, and didnt know what to say, but Chibodee halped him out,"Ok, Dance Club, pretty ladies, here we come!"  
  
They drove in utter silence until they pulled into the parking lot. Then, Jak went all hyper.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, Im ready, lets go and dance the night away! Weeee!" she began to jump up and down right in the middle of the parking lot. She ran up to the front doors and the teller asked her for 10 bucks."What? Im a gundam fghter! And you are still telling me I have to pay to get into a celebration for the fighters?"  
  
"Im sorry ma'am, you can procede." He was given a look by Domon that ment, dont even ask.  
  
Inside there was loud music, and an over abundance of people. Jak promptley went to work bumpin and grindin with the first hott guy she saw. "Damn, she can dance," Chibodee said in awe."I get the next dance!" he yelled to all his friends.  
  
Just then, a slow song came on, and Jak was confused, she was hyper, and slow music isnt good when your hyper. She just went and sat down at the table with the rest of the Alliance. "Hmph, I dont like slow songs." she said. Great. Chibodee thought.  
  
Suddenly Domon got up and said, "Jak, you dont have to dance slow for a slow song, so, what about it?" I must get over Rain before I see her again! He thought.  
  
"Oh, ok! Lets dance! But not slow!" she squeled.  
  
She took Domons hand and led him away, as Domon caught Chibodees face, he saw the traditional, that was my job look on his face.  
  
Domon started to dance with Jak, and relized she was a really good dancer, so he went along with it. Just then, a woman bumper into Jak. "Oh my gosh, Im sorry." CLASH! The waiteress had dropped her tray, and was staring at Domon. "I told you, I never wanted to see you again, and look at you, you show up with this, this whore? I ment what I said, I never wanted to see you again." the words just oozed from her mouth as she ran away, tears streaming from her face.  
  
"Rain! Wait, come back! Please, Rain." Domons scar ridden face shone with tears as he tried to call to her. He looked at Jak, then ran towards the door. "Domon, wait, I will come with you!" Jak called out to him.  
  
He ran down the street with Jak on his heels. "Just leave me alone! Just go away!" he screamed at her. He ran into the park and threw himself on a bench, tears streaming down his face. Jak sat down next to him, and tried to be comforting, "Its ok, cry, let it all out."  
  
Domon started into this long story about how he was going to marry Rain, but they got into an argument about...something...he couldnt remember. But it had resulted in his anger getting the better of him, and he had hit her. She told him she never wanted to see him again, and left him standing in the middle of his living room, furious at himself. But he had suffered with it for months, and was club hopping a lot, to see if he could find someone to take his mind off of Rain.  
  
"Thats why I was so looking forward to the gundam fight! I can be myself, and think of only one thing, fighting, there would be no time for her. But that was shattered tonite." he said, the tears had seemed to run themself dry.  
  
Jak gave him a big hug, not what he was expecting, and told him, "Its ok, you have many great friends, they will take care of you. Like Pumba says, Aconamatada. The past is the pasr. If she wants to leave you, you will have to except the fact she is gone." Her words were soothing to him. "Ok, Aconamatada." Then he looked at Jak, and sshe quickley looked away. "Is there something your are hiding? From me? From the world?"  
  
"Yes, there is, but I really dont want to talk about it."  
  
"I know you want to, you can tell me? What is bothering you?" he asked peacefully.  
  
"Its just the match against Allenby tomorrow. I am worried."  
  
"About the Berzerker System?"  
  
"No, about what will happen, what the outcome will be, if she uses the Berzerker system, Im afraid of what I will do to her."  
  
"What do you mean, what you will do to her?" he asked with curosity.  
  
"Its hard to explain, but I will try. Its almost like your super mode, before you perfected it and completed your training. Only I loose my mind. Its why I am called the Death Maiden. But htis thing, this curse, its clouds my vision, I loose control of my thoughts, all I see is the "enemy" all I want to do is destroy them. Its called the Bloodwrath. My gundam has the twin rifles on its back, but it also has secret guns, and not just guns, one is a railgun, and the other is like a heatseeker missle launcher. They come out only in the Bloodwrath, I cant control how I use them.I hate it, it is a curse on me. Forged in the heat of battle, I am taken over. Then, once the battle is done, I leave the enemy, fly far away, when I wake up, I have no idea where I am, or what happened. No one can stop me, I will destroy anything and everyhting when in the Bloodwrath. Not even the strongest man alive." tears were streaming down her face now, she was terrified of not only the match tomorrow, but of the Bloodwrath.  
  
"Its ok, come here," Domon said soothingly. He cradeled her like a baby, until the tears had stopped, and she was asleep.  
  
"You have had a hard life Jak, I hope it gets better, but until then, you need some rest." and with that, he carried her to his house. He took the tight jumpsuit off of her to give her some breathing room, and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Good night." he said as he pulled the door shut. And with that, he wandered down the hall, and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Tomorrows gonna be a big day. He sighed.  
weeeee! Hope u liked it, and I lied the last chapter, the next chapter will be the Allenby/Jak fight. But dont worry, no one dies... I dont think. What do u think? Give me a review!!  
  
Laterz~~~Vicky 


	4. Clash of Twin Beauties

For those of you who want to know who exactly I based Jak on, I have no real answer. I guess I based her somewere between Allenby and Shirley. Jak is like a bad girl gone good. She has no trouble with the guys, because of her beauty, but keeps it cool in difficult situations. And the bloodwrath has absolutly nothing, I repeat NOTHING to do with the Berzerker System. Some one flamed me saying I was making a clone of Allenby, and im trying not to, but all my brilliant ideas seem to come out being that of Allenby, and I dont mean it to. I had this great idea for the story, but I cant explain it. Darn it...  
  
Rain and Domon arnt done yet either... dont get yer panties in a bunch buddy.  
  
Ok, shall we try this again? Im glad I got that review, it helped me to relize that Jak is a lot like Allenby, Ill try to stear clear this chapter.  
  
Oh, yea, I dont own g gundam, duh.  
  
~Clash of the Twin Beauties~  
  
"Storm, you cant do this to me, please, dont leave," Jak cried out.  
  
"Sorry honey, I cant help it," the man replied.  
  
"Why does this world have to be so stupid, why does God do things like this to me?" Jak said through a tear-stained face.  
  
"Im so sorry, you know I have to go," Storm said keeping it togeather.  
  
Just then, BOOM cikcik BOOM. Storm fell. And Jak went to catch him, "Oh God no!" But they kept falling, Jak holding Storms lifeless body as they fell.  
  
"AHHHH!" Jak jumped up with a start. Why? Why do I keep seeing this dream, I havent seen Storm in 5 years, since he left for Brazil, but why do I keep dreaming of him? She thought, more worried than before. She them relized, she didnt know where she was. She slowly got up, and stumbled out of the room, as if she was drunk.  
  
She took a wrong turn and ended up in a bathroom. No, I want a drink, not a toilet, she thought.  
  
She wandered down a set of stairs, and at the bottom, a glass was stting on the kitchen counter, calling her name. She rummeged around in the refrigerator and found some orange juice. As she poured the glass, a voice scared her.  
  
"Where is Domon?" the voice demanded.  
  
"What? I dont even know who you are, or where we are! How would I know where he is?" Jak said bitterly.  
  
"Yea, like I am going to believe that, how can you be in someones house, and not know where you are?" the voice mocked. It was a womans voice, a voice tht had been through a lot latley.  
  
"Oh, so thats where I am, could have fooled me, this would have been the last place I would have guessed.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me where he is, or not?"  
  
"Hes probably upstairs sleeping or something, I dunno." Jak said dumbly.  
  
"Fine, good night." and with that, the figure went upstairs.  
  
"That was weird, oh well, lets go back to bed, shall we Jak my darling?" she said, to herself.  
  
She then walked back upstairs, into a room and plopped down on the bed that was in the corner. As she pulled the blankets over her cold body, she heard talking in the room over. "I hope hes ok, but since hes talking and not yellin and screamin, I guess its alright. Well, we'll see in the morning."  
  
And with that, she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Jak woke up with the sun shining in through the blinds. "Whew, I had a really weird dream last night, I was in Domons house and this person came in, hold on, where am I? AHHHH! It wasnt a dream! I am in Domons house!!"  
  
She ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. She bolted down the stairs, and saw a strange woman in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"You must be Jak, Domon told me all about you, we talked for hours." the brunette said.  
  
"Who are you, and how did you get in, and why am I here? AHHH! Im going crazy!" Jak squeled pitifully.  
  
"Hahaha, Im Rain, Im sure youve heard about me, and I kinda snuck in a open window, I am very sorry I was rude last night, but I really needed to see Domon." Rain said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, ok" Jak said confused.  
  
"Hey Jak, you feeling better?" Domon mumbled as he came down the stairs. "Yea, I guess, would you explain why you guys are so...togeather now? Im really lost, between the whole bar thing and yea, Im really lost." Jak wondered.  
  
"Oh, let me explain," Rain said, "I came to the Gundam Fight to see if I could find Domon, I ran out on him a few months back, and when I came back to appoligize, he was gone, I have been crushed since then. But I was still mad at him, espically leaving without me. When I saw him at the bar, I wasnt having the best day, I had been working there for a few weeks because I knew there was a party for the fighters, so I thought he may come, but the timing was off, without thinking, I yelled at him, and then he was gone, again, before I could apoligize. But seeing him dancing with you pushed me up and over, I thought he was really over me, so I found Chibodee and asked where Domon was, and he told me, so I came over to ask him some questions, I never thought it would upset you," Rain finished he story.  
  
"Yea, so we talked allnight, and got everything straightened out." Domon smiled.  
  
"Oh, ok," Jak said as she causally glanced at the stove clock. "HOLY SHIT? IS THAT THE TIME? MY MATCH IS IN A HOUR!! AHHHHH!!!"  
  
That sent the whole house in a frenzy. Jak bolted up the stairs and relized the only thing she had to wear was her jumpsuit. "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"  
  
As she pried herself into it, she brushed her teeth and threw her hair into a pony tail. She grabbed a waffle on the way out the door. "Bye you guys, see you at the match!" She yelled over her shoulder, with the waffle half in her mouth.  
  
She ran down the road to where she thought the hanger was. But tshe had taken a wrong turn, and was completly lost, so she just kept runnning. After 15 minutes of being lost, she ran up to a car and asked where the match was, they looked at her funny and said, "You dont know where it is?"  
  
"No, Im from out of town, please hurry. I need to know now!" Jak pleaded.  
  
"Ok, ok, keep your pants on girly. Take this road for three blocks, then turn right, the road goes for about a mile, its at the end."  
  
"AHHH! I dont have that much time, can you drive me there? Please? If your not in a hurry to do anything?"  
  
"I guess not, hop in." he replied. "You act like you are in the match! Hehehe, Yea, a pretty lady like you."  
  
"Yea, a pretty lady like me, in a fight, he ha he," she did a fake laugh as they aproached the match area," Ok, I know where I am now, I need you to go left on this street."  
  
"Ok, whatever." "Thank you so much, now right again," She urged, trying to get him to move faster. "Ok, stop right here. Thanks again!" she yelled as he drove off.  
  
She let herself into the old building. As she walked in, she saw her crew was puttering aroung, waiting for her to show up.  
  
"Sorry Im later, sorry, sorry, sorry!" she said quickly as she jumped into her gundam.  
  
She clicked it on, and stripped out of her jumpsuit. Casting it aside, the MTS came on.  
  
"Ow ow ow owowowowow, oooo," she grunted in pain as it coated over body. She broke her feet loose, and made sure it was working well. Satasfied that everything was ok, she told Larry, her head crew member, to open the big doors. "Thanks Larry!" and with that, she took off toward the rink.  
  
Noble Gundam was already there, with crew member fixing the last of the problems. Allenby wandered around the base of the gundam , making sure they were doing it right. As Jak approached, the crew began to descend from the gundam. Allenby got up into her gundam, and waited for Jak to pick the spot where se wanted to start.  
  
"Good luck Jak!" she called in her usual hyper way.  
  
"You to Allenby," Jak said shakely, and very rushed.  
  
Avoice came over the loud speakers," Todays match is Allenby Beardsly against Jakar Malanox! This is the first gundam match, so it will be a good one!" Cheers were headr from all around the arena. As the sheild was enabled, the voice one the speakers yelled, "READY!"  
  
"GO!" Jak and Allenby replied.  
  
They took off straight at each other, and came togeather with Allenby getting a misguided punch grazing her arm while Jak got a blow to the stomach, knocking all the wind out of her. As Jak sunk to the ground holding her stomach, Allenby looked at her in discust and said, "You wont get anywhere laying on the ground."  
  
But she was silenced when a foot came out from behind and landed right in back of the knees and made her come crashing down. "What a dirty trick!" Allenby said, with a chuckle coming from behind the brilliant yellow eyes. "Yea, I know," Jak mumbled.  
  
Then thy took off after each other again in a hail of kicks, punchs, and blocks. Jak came around with a wide kick that settled right in the neck. Allenby flew sideways with a crash, she whipped out her Ribbon. She struck out at Jak, giving off some powerful blows, but it seemed that Jak had a counter attack for every blow Allenby gave. So, Allenby began to get mad, and flew at Jak more powerfully each time, landing more blows each time, and making it harder for Jak to counter attack. By now, all Jak had on her side was defense, Allenby had pushed herself to rage, and had all of the offense. Blow after blow hit Jak across the arms as she got weaker and weaker. Her arms were sore from blocking, and her legs were stinging from the random kicks that nailed her often. She knew something had to happen, or Allenby would win by exusting her.  
  
So, Jak took off into the sky, up near the barrier, she stopped. "Where are you going?" Allenby yelled demonically. She took off and began pelting Jak with her Vulcan guns. Jak felt hopeless. She saw the Noble gundam coming closer and closer, and wanted to give up, but something inside said, no, you will get the last laugh. Jak then dodged Allenby right in time, and Allenby crashed into the barrier, because of her shear speed, she couldnt stop. Pushing herself off, she growled, "Quit running, I thought you were so good? If you were so good, why are you so exusted? Why do you suck so much? Why not just give up? Im going to beat you anyways!"  
  
The last two sentences triggered something deep inside Jak. Allenby looked in curosity as Jak curled into a ball and just hovered in the air. "What are you doing? CRYING? DONT TELL ME YOUR CRYING! WHAT A PANSY!" Allenby laughed outloud.  
  
"Far from it, " Jak said rather calmly. She looked up over her knees, and Allenby saw what she was doing. Jak stood up as tall as she could, and stared into Allenbys eyes. They were a deep, blood red color, and tinted with the stain of death. "You did this to yourself Allenby," she said again, almost evily, " Now you will see why I am called the Death Maiden."  
  
She threw her shoulders back and arched her back for a few seconds, then stood back up. The her gundam literally began to change. The legs seemed to get bigger than they already were, but if you had a top view, you would relize that they were opening. Big black holes made their way into the thighs. Jak reached down into each of the gaps, and pulled out a different gun out of each of them.  
  
"This is my friend, the railgun," she said as she held up the smaller of the two. It was white, and had an unusualy large bullet opening. "It takes a minute to charge, but its worth the wait, its super heating plasma. And this one," as he held up the larger of the two, which was grey, and had a quad armorment sticking out of the barrel, "is a heat seeker, I dont use this one much, sometimes it backfires." She said as she strapped the heatseeker across her back with the rifles.  
  
Allenby was stunned, but went after her. Jak just stood there. Just as Allenby threw a punch at her head, Jak caught her around the wrist, and threw her at the ground. Allenby hit with a crash and a big poof of dust. Jak did a dive straight into the dust, and a few seconds later, Allenby was thrown into the air, where she suddenly ws shot in the leg. "Shit! I missed, doesnt that bite," Jak snickered as the dust cleared. She was standing in the center of a large crater holding a rifle with one hand at Allenby. She took off and went straight into the air after Allenby, but she was ready.  
  
BLAM, Allenby kicked Jak in the stomach and made her fly back down with yet another cloud of dust. "Im not done yet Jak," she said quitly.  
  
"Can I quote you?" Jak asked.  
  
A big glow began to form in the dust. It was a brilliant blue color, and then with a strange sound, like a CACHINK, it began to fly up toward Allenby as she said, "Yea, you can quote m..."  
  
The blue orb hit the Noble Gundams leg and exploded.  
  
"Later," Jak whispered as she put the railgun back into its 'holster'.  
  
The Noble Gundam streaked down from the cloud of smoke and hit the ground, rendering Allenby unconsious, from both the pain, and the landing. When the dust cleared, the Noble Gundam lay to the left side of the ring on its side, missing its left leg from the thigh down, and some of the right leg.  
  
"What an amazing fight!" came over the loud speaker, "And Jakar Malanox wins the first battle by a knockout!"  
  
"Lower the barrier," Jak said demandingly, yet calmly. And with that, the barrier was lowered, and Jak took off into the sky. As she disappered into the clouds, she said, still under the control of the Bloodwrath , "I am going to have no problem beating everyone here."  
Wow, what a long chapter! Ok, review! And I hope this makes everyone happy, I tryed to get away from making Jak like Allenby, and I got Rain and Domon back togeather! Kinda wierdly, but there back togeather anyways! 


	5. Search for the Death Maiden

Ahhh! That last chappie took forever to write! My fingers were all tingly when I was done! But I liked the way it came out, although the rain domon thing getting back together was awkward. It was a fun chapter to write, plus the whole bloodwrath thing, hope you all see how it is much different than the berzerker system, it is uncontrolable, set in by fear of hopelessness, unlike the berzerker which is under command. It also makes the pilot stronger, but doesnt tire her out, also unlike the berzerker system... duh, lol  
  
Um, im pretty sure I don't own g gundam, unless I got drunk and bought it? But I don't think so...  
  
Chapter 5~*~*~*~* Search for the Death Maiden*~*~*~*~  
  
As she took off into the sky, Domon whispered to Rain, "Wow, that was scary."  
  
"Tell me about it, what are we going to do? She doesnt know what she has done, or what she is doing!" Rain said pleadingly, "I hardly know her, but I don't want her to hurt herself or other people!"  
  
"Im not sure what to do though." Domon said.  
  
"Damn! That was one hell of an opening fight! Wouldn't you say Domon! OH MY GOD, RAIN? Hey sis! I haven't seen you forever!" Sai Saci ran up and gave her a hug.  
  
*OOMPH* "Hey Sai, sorry I haven't been around lately!" Rain managed to mumble as Sai nearly hugged her to death. "Ok, you're squishing me."  
  
"Oh, my bad, sorry about that," Sai blushed.  
  
"Sorry to change the subject, but someone needs to go and get Jak. Under the influence of the Bloodwrath, she will kill anything and destroy everything." Domon said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Rain asked.  
  
"Well, um, its hard to explain, you see, we.." Domon started.  
  
"Never mind, why don't you and the rest of the alliance go and find her."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Sai said.  
  
"Sai, go find Chibodee and the others, Ill start ahead, and check in to tell you where shes going. Meet me later, who knows what she is capable of right now." Domon said.  
  
"Domon, I can track her, if you would like," Rain butted in. "Sure, that would be a great help!"  
  
"Ok, just, be careful Domon."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Ill be just fine. RISE BURNING GUNDAM!"  
  
The Burning Gundam rose from the water beneath them. With a "I love you," and a kiss exchanged from both Domon and Rain, he took off in search of Jak and her Death Maiden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Storm, I am coming to get you!" Jak yelled as she whisked through the clouds far above the battle scarred earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She is headed east, toward The Americas." Rain told Domon.  
  
"Thank you, get in touch with Sai, and tell him to head this way."  
  
"Will do!"  
  
Domon soared in the clouds, ducking in and out to take a peak at the beautiful ocean beneath him, then Rain interrupted his serene thoughts.  
  
"She has suddenly changed paths, and is headed toward South America, I have already told Sai and the others, they are on their way."  
  
"Thanks Rain, you're a lifesaver." And with a beep, she went off the screen. Domon turned and headed of toward South America, when he suddenly saw a small red glow up ahead. Curious, he looked closer, and his suspensions were solved. It was the Death Maiden, obviously still under the influence of the Bloodwrath.  
  
She was sinking lower and lower, until she landed in a small clearing with trees all around. Domon quietly landed about ½ a mile away, in a stream. He burst out of his gundam and took off running toward the Death Maiden. Ducking through trees, vines and bushes, he came to the clearing, and saw Jak sitting on the left foot of the Death Maiden. She held her head to her knees, and her arms around her neck.  
  
Domon Sat behind a tree, wondering if it was safe for him to come out, or if she would attack him. He slowly stood up and took a step. *SNAP* He had stepped on a stick, a fairly large one at that.  
  
Jak looked up. Through light pink eyes, evident of both tears, and the fading of the bloodwrath, she said, "Storm? Is that you?" she got up and wandered over to the tree, "Storm, I came all the way here to find you, now come out!"  
  
Her eyes fell apon Domon. And she did something very unexpected.  
  
She kissed him. And not just any kiss, one filled with love, friendship... and pain. Domon backed away, and looked her strait in the eyes, still slightly pink, and told her, "Its me, Domon, not Storm. Now come on Jak, wake up, come back to me."  
  
"Then where is Storm? I have to find him! He came here, to Neo Brazil awhile back, and I have to find him!" She cried.  
  
"Come on, we can look later, lets go home." Domon picked her up and carried her to the stream where the Burning Gundam was. He looked at her for the first time since he started to walk, and noticed she was sound asleep. He started the Burning Gundam, and took off.  
  
"Rain, tell Chibodee to get over to the Death Maiden and bring it home. I have Jak, everything is ok." Domon told Rain.  
  
"What happened to her, it looks like she has been crying!" Rain said worried.  
  
"Old memories are being stirred up when she is in Bloodwrath. That why she left Japan, she wanted to find a old memory. Some guy named Storm who Im guessing left her awhile ago, she never dropped him. She has such a messed up life. Poor girl."  
  
"Well, bring her back, and you have you first match tomorrow, he's a newbie, so go easy on him."  
  
"Do you know his name? His country?"  
  
"He says his name is Aculeum Blade, and is registered in Neo Brazil. He is a strange fighter who has a fighting record as the 10 second shadow. He has defeated all of his enemies in under 10 seconds to date. No one has seen his face because it is said to be in a shadow, and since he kills in 10 seconds, there isn't enough time to see his face."  
  
"How does he kill them? Do you know?"  
  
"It is said that there is two yellow flashes, and then it over, before it has even begun."  
  
"Weird, ok, Im almost back, Im going to bring Jak over to our place so you can take a look at her."  
  
With that, the screen went off, and Domon thought about his next match until his house loomed into view. As he landed, Jak stirred in his arms.  
  
"Woa, that was a weird dream," she mumbled.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep," Domon whispered.  
  
He walked into the door and laid her onto the couch in the living room. Rain walked in and checked her wounds.  
  
"Go away for a second Domon, a guy shouldn't be with female patient. Go upstairs, Ill be along in a few minutes."  
  
"Whatever you say." he said with a wink. He walked up stairs and got out of his MTS. He put on some boxers and crawled into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts were crowded, between his match tomorrow, and the kiss Jak gave him. He rolled over and turned out the light just as the door creaked open.  
  
"She is ok, a few bumps and bruises, she will be ok. Now as for you," Rain got right in his face, "You seemed stressed out. Don't worry about this freak tomorrow, it will be ok."  
  
Domon watched her sillioutte in the window as she peeled off her dress and crawled into bed.  
  
"Like you said, Im really stressed, can the doctor give me some medicine?" he asked, and was confirmed by a giggle, "Oh, I think I can find something."  
  
"Good, cause Im gonna need a lot," he whispered as he rolled over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Looks like you two are having fun, sorry bout the whole awkwardness Domon," Jak said out loud as she stared at the ceiling of the den.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, im done with this chapter! That was a weird one. Tune in next time to find out if Domon defeats this 10 second dude, and if the Storm guy is ever found. Hmmm, I wonder... 


	6. Shadow from the Past

Hey everyone! I have only one thing to say, this story is so much fun to write! Weeee, I am having a blast writing this, and wether you may like it or not, I sure do! Weee, but anyway, on with the show!  
  
O, yea, I have some terrible news to bestow apon all who read this. G GUNDAM IS GOING TO BE REPLACED BY JUSTICE LEAGUE!!! I almost cried when I saw that today... I also almost cried when they for some strange reason ended yu yu hakasho in the middle of the season, I was looking forward to seeing Kurama in demon form, but o well, a least its on sat night still...  
  
*tear*sniffle*  
  
ok, Chapter 6!  
  
*~*~*~The Shadow from the Past~*~*~*  
  
Domon rolled over, troubled by lasts nights dream. Even after all the happiness he and Rain shared again, he couldn't shake the thought of this 10 second shadow guy. He clambered out of bed and threw open the blinds. Rain was already awake, and tending to the small garden behind the house. Domon smiled as the water from the hose cast a rainbow on the ground. Todays going to be a loooong day, he thought.  
  
KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
"Domon, are you up yet? You have a match today there buddy! We all came down to have some breakfast with you, and what do you know, a supposed 'great fighter' is still sleeping at 8 in the morning, the day of his match! What are you thinking? Oh, yea, Jak already left, she was gone before we got here." came the highly critical voice of non other that Chibodee.  
  
Sai then burst through the door. "Come on Domon, Argo turns out to be a great cook from all those years as a space pilot, come eat with us!"  
  
"Ok, but Im still a little tired..." he started.  
  
"I would hope so! There's clothes all over the floor! You had a little fun, didntcha didntcha," Chibodee started nudging him.  
  
"Yea, well," a big pink blush came across Domons face, "You know me!" *anime fall* "I guess we didn't, ok, lets eat before I get sick cause I cant get any..." Sai said as the whole room erupted in laughter.  
  
Down at the table, they were laughing amongst themselves, and Domon had forgotten all about the fight, and was happy to be in the company of his friends. Then Rain walked in and was greeted by stares all around. "What are you staring at?" she demanded.  
  
*silence* *silence* Then Sai burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" she asked again. Sai was joined in laughter by Chibodee, George, and eventually Argo. Domon just sat there, with a really big blush all over his face.  
  
"What did you tell them? Hmmm? I will have you know that nothing you told them can embarrass me." she started.  
  
"Yea, right," said Chibodee   
  
"Domon! You...you...you...you BAKA! I CANT BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK FOR THIS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" she was yelling in the typical anime furious yell.  
  
"I don't even want to talk to you, nope, not a word, until the fight is over, then you are gonna get a piece of my mind! TEMEE BAKA!" she screamed.  
  
She left the room with Chibodee and Sai making whip sounds in between laughs.  
  
"I think she's mad at you Domon, cant imagine why though." said George innocently.  
  
*stares*blinks*stares*  
  
"Oh, wow, you're a joker George, no doubt about that!" Chibodee laughed.  
  
"Well, I have to go, my fight is in a few hours." and with that, Domon up and left.  
  
"I have a grand mess to clean up now..." Argo grumbled...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Domon was at the hanger, checking that his gundam was in top shape, but he needed Rain to come and do the final inspection. So he just sat down on the cockpit door, and waited.  
  
He was only half awake when he heard the door creak open. He peered over the door, and saw Rain sneaking over to the Gundam, apparently believing she was alone. She got into the elevator and started the ride to the cockpit. Not paying any attention to her surroundings, she is oblivious to the cockpit door already being opened. She wandered into the cockpit and began fiddling with this and poking that.  
  
"Looks all good! Now I have to find Domon," she said out loud.  
  
"That wont be nessacery," came his voice.  
  
"OH MY GOD DOMON. YOU SCARED THE SHIMATA OUT OF ME!"  
  
"Sorry about that," he apologized.  
  
"Look, I wanted to say Im really sorry about what happened back at the house, I wasn't embarrassed, I promise, just ticked you told them about us," She said.  
  
"Who cares, were adults, their adults, adults do that stuff," he said as if he didn't care.  
  
"Yea, well, I wish we were like teenagers again, they do whatever they want with out having to go to work and crap. Heck, they can usually keep boyfriends or girlfriends longer than most older people." She said, with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Yea, I see," he said as he moved in. Their lips locked and they slowly sank to the floor. Laying her down gently, he began taking her clothes off, rather slowly, and just as things started getting better, the hanger door opened.  
  
"DOMONNNNNNN! HEY DOMON!" yelled the sudden annoyance of Chibodee.  
  
"Hold that thought," Domon whispered into Rains ear as they got up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Oh, did I interrupt anything?" Chibodee inferred as he looked at Domon standing there without a shirt on, and his pants half off, and somehow, his hair messier than ever. Then he glanced at Rain in the background sliding back into her pink dress and teal top.  
  
"Oh, nothing Chibodee, now what do you want?" Domon said, cooling off slightly.  
  
"Your match is in like 2 minutes, and that freak is out there waiting for you."  
  
"Shimata." came the reply. "Ok Rain, outcha go, sorry about the whole Chibodee thing, but you know, duty calls! I love you baby!" and with that the cockpit closed.  
  
(And then the whole process of the MTS goes on, I don't want to explain it.)  
  
The Hanger doors opened, and Domon took off with Rain waving good luck, and Chibodee laughing his ass off, again.  
  
Domon took off into the clouds and looked around for the familiar battle ring. As it came into view, he saw the new gundam, and his opponent, Aculeum Blade. His blood red gundam glinted in the sun light.  
  
"Wow, what a magnificent gundam," he said as he landed.  
  
"AND HERE HE IS! DOMON KASSHU AND THE BURNING GUNDAM! AND ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RING, ACULEUM BLADE AND THE GERIK GUNDAM!"  
  
The new Gerik Gundam was heavily armed, with duel swords across its back, and daggers and an assortment of other deadly items along its waist. But there was something strange about the swords, they were real, not made like the burning slash, they were real steel, nearly 40 feet long, they stood in a class all alone.  
  
Just make it the first 10 seconds Domon, he thought to himself, then its easy. That's probably his only move, that 10 second one.  
  
Then came his creepy voice from behind the cockpit, "Are you ready Domon? You won the tournament last time, but I plan to win it all this time around."  
  
"Typical, everyone says that," Domon replied.  
  
"I mean it," Aculeum said solemnly.  
  
"OK," came over the loud speaker, "DOMON KASSHU AND THE BURNING GUNDAM FROM NEO JAPAN VERSUS ACULEUM BLADE AND THE GERIK GUNDAM OF NEO BRAZIL! READY!"  
  
"GO!" yelled the two fighters simultaneously as Domon took off after Aculeum. But Aculeum stood still. Just as Domon approached the Gerik gundam, it jerked into motion, unsheathing both of the twin swords. They began to turn from silver to a blindly bright yellow. Aculeum lashed out at the Burning Gundam in a X like motion. Domon barely avoided the twin swords, and got off with a few inches sheared off his shoulders.  
  
"Damn! My 10 seconds are up!" Aculeum cursed out loud.  
  
And just as Domon began to laugh at his fortune, Aculeum struck out, lashing Domon in the unguarded kidneys, the pounding his stomach. Domon doubled over in pain and nearly fell over, but somehow kept his composure well.  
  
Domon caught Aculeum off guard and swept his feet out from under him. Landing with a smash, the Gerik gundam kicked the Burning gundams chest, sending him flying through the air. Landing nearly 100 yards apart, the two got up quickly and regained stance. Aculeum was the first to move. Unsheathing four knives from his waist, he held two in each hand.  
  
"I am the fastest knife thrower in the world, I will let you run, if you wish," he said in an evil tone of voice.  
  
"Not. A. Chance." Domon spoke loudly and clearly, mocking Aculeum.  
  
"I gave you fair warning," and began to throw at the Burning gundam. Each knife was fast and accurate, 3 of the four hitting Domon in the shoulder, thigh, and chest. Domon started to pull them out as her saw a sudden motion from the Gerik gundam. It put its hands in a fist, put them together, the pulled them apart in one easy motion.  
  
The crowd gasped as the Burning gundam into a ball of fiery explosions. "Oh my God, Domon, NO!" screamed Rain as she sat with the other alliance members in her aerial platform.  
  
But Domon wasn't gone yet. Laying on the ground in a smoking heap, he hauled himself upward.  
  
"I don't have time for you," he said deeply.  
  
He stood up straight, and began, "Erupting Bur-" but was cut short by the movement of the Gerik gundam. It had picked up the swords from where they had landed earlier in the match. The steel shone in the sun light, giving off a strange wind. Then, he charged. Both swords pointing out from his waist, as if her was going to skewer the Burning gundam through each side of the stomach.  
  
At that very moment, Domon caught a glimpse of the man in the cockpit. He appeared in Domon screen and said, "Look closely, for this is the last face you will ever see!" He was a man of about 23, tan, and had short, tipped brown hair. He was extremely handsome, and Domon wondered why he took the life of a fighter, instead of finding a wife and being happy. His thoughts were shattered by the pierce of two twin stings through his abdomen.  
  
As he crumpled to the ground, he saw the picture of Rain he had taped in the screens corner. He then heard all of his friends yelling out to him, don't give up Domon, you can do this, he's an amateur, get him!  
  
It took all his strength, but he stood up with the swords still stuck through each side of the gundam. He then finished what he started. "Sekiha Tenkyouken Erupting Burning Fingers!"  
  
The attack blasted across the battle grounds, hitting the Gerik gundam full force, freezing its systems, and causing it to come to the ground in a flaming mess.  
  
"AND DOMON KASSHU WINS THE MATCH!" came over the loud speaker. The barrier was turned off just as he pulled the swords from his gundam, and casted them toward the Gerik gundam. Then exustion kicked in, and he fell in a heap.  
  
Rain came running out with some doctors and first aid people to get Aculeum out of the blaze, and to see if Domon was alright. She burst through the Burning gundams cockpit door and woke Domon up.  
  
"Domon, Domon, wake up!" she said softly shaking him.  
  
As he came around she checked for any injuries, finding only a few bruises here and there.  
  
"Nothing serious," she said.  
  
"That guy is a freak. Stay away from him." Domon informed her.  
  
"Its ok, he's unconscious. The firemen have most of the blaze out. But I have to do my job now. I will be right back, so don't move." she said tenderly.  
  
He hugged her tight and said "Thank you Rain."  
  
With that she jumped out the door to check on Aculeum. The firemen were able to put out the fire and pull Aculeum away before he was permently hurt or killed. She checked him over and sent for an ambulance.  
  
"He has sustained first and second degree burns on some areas of his body, I need some morphine to relieve the pain. NOW! Come on! Lets hurry up!" she demanded.  
  
By now there was quite a crowd around the edge of the battle ring. The rest of the Shuffle Alliance had gotten Domon out of the gundam, and sat him by its feet. Allenby and Jak had also joined them in checking on Domon.  
  
Jak quietly began to run over to where Rain was. As the ambulance landed, Jak began asking Rain, "Is everyone ok? That was an amazing finish and I wanted to know what happened to Acu-"  
  
Her words were cut short as she glanced at Aculeum. She covered her mouth and began to back away ever so slowly, "Oh my God, he is here.'' was all she said, over and over.  
  
"Who is here may I ask? Jak? JAK? Who is here?" Rain said concerned.  
  
"He's here, he came here," was all Jak said.  
  
"Jak! Who is here?" Rain began to worry as she looked over her shoulder and saw only first aid workers.  
  
"Storm," was her final reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, Jak, it looks like you have seen a ghost!" Chibodee said jokingly as she wandered back to where they sat. The ambulance had already left off to the hospital, so another would be around for Domon in a few minutes.  
  
Jak just sat down and didn't say anything. Everyone stared at her as she looked off into oblivion.  
  
"Jak, come back to earth!" she was jerked back to reality as she heard Domons voice, still somewhat shaky from the match.  
  
"He is here, I cant believe it." she said blankly.  
  
"I am lost, elaborate please." George said.  
  
"He's here, as a gundam fighter in a different name." she continued.  
  
"Who?" he said again.  
  
"Storm."  
  
"Oh, wow," Domon said as the ambulance came nearer, "Come on, you can ride to the hospital with me. We can visit him there."  
  
He glanced over at Rain, who was lost, but realized he knew more of the situation and said, "I will meet you there later."  
  
They loaded Domon into the back, and we all know him, he was so stubborn he wanted to sit, not ride in the stretcher. Jak followed him in, and they felt the ambulance move.  
  
"I should have known. From the second I heard the name of the gundam. Gerik means sword, as does his last name, Blade. Aculeum is a old Australian name that means lightning. It make since you see. Lightning Sword is what his name means. The Gerik has twin swords, that become the color of lightning. It all fits! Storm was the best knife thrower and sword slinger in all of Australia. I should have known, it all fits."  
  
She was so taken aback by his sudden reappearance, she couldn't cry, just sit there and stare. So Domon did the only thing he could think of. He held her close until the ambulance doors opened at the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh! Turn of events! Ok, that was a fun chapter! But all is done now, not the story! Just the chapter. Now remember, Review! Review! Review! Laters... 


	7. The Past of Jak

Oh, wow, that was a weird last chapter, now, im kinda outta ideas, so bear with me, but this one will be good, I promise... I think, jk, it will be.  
  
~*~*~*~The Past of Jak~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, lets go, we are here now Jak," Domon said looking into her teal eyes. "Come on."  
  
"I don't wanna, I just... can't," she said, as if she was confused.  
  
"Then come sit in my room for a while, I will be done in an hour, they just need to look at my bruises, nothing big," he continued.  
  
They clambered out of the ambulance and slowly walked into the hospital. As they walked down the hallway toward room 216, to which he had been assigned, Jak began to go numb.  
  
"No, not now, please, go away," she spoke out loud. She grabbed her head and ran her fingers through her black hair. She fell to her knees, "No! Go away! Why can't you die? Leave me alone!" she started to plea with herself.  
  
Domon got on the ground next to her, "Jak, what is wrong?" but was silenced when she stood up and yelled, "You? Why are you bothering me? Why can't you leave? Leave me alone Domon? Go back to your love! I must find mine!" she cried out.  
  
"Jak, no come back to me! Don't give into it!" (If you haven't figured it out yet, she's going into the Bloodwrath...)  
  
"Shut it Domon!," with that she shoved, pushing him into the wall, and with that she took off down the hallway.  
  
"Jak! No!" he cried, "Shit, everyone! Get out of her way! Now, leave her be!" he pleaded.  
  
She ran through the halls, opening every door, tears streaming out of her once teal eyes, and flowing down her hot cheeks. Domon was hard on her heals, following her but not stopping her.  
  
She suddenly stopped, peering into room 117. Doctors were crowded around a tall, unconscious man. She recognized MTS receiver on his ankle. Rushing in, she pushed her way to the bed.  
  
"Miss, you need to leave, we are very busy!" a doctor pleaded as he rushed over to a drawer. Jak could she the monitors and the typical stuff in an emergency room. She was slowly pushed out of the room.  
  
"No! You don't understand!" and with that she fell out into the hallway, tears falling in torrents out of her pink eyes. Domon walked over and scooped her trembling body up off the floor. "Come on, you shouldn't bother them."  
  
"But you don't understand! No one understands!" she choked through the tears.  
  
"Yes, I do, I lost someone once, he will be ok in a few hours, then you can find him." he said, hoping to calm her down.  
  
But she didn't hear him, she had fallen asleep with exhaustion.  
  
Rain then walked around the corner. Seeing Jak in Domons arms, asleep, she rushed over, "Is she ok?"  
  
"She will be fine, she is just tired and confused." he said.  
  
"Well, common, we have to do some Cat-scans on you to find out if you have any internal damage." Rain said worrily.  
  
Domon followed Rain into a small room. Setting Jak down on a bed, he lay down on the table. After the check was over Rain began jabbering, "Oh, thank God your ok, I was scared shitless there for awhile, that was a terrible fight! I thought you had been killed in that really big explosion!" she was cut short when Jak stirred.  
  
Opening her eyes, Domon was happy to see that they were the normal color of teal. Sparkling with enthusiastic, she asked if Storm had checked in yet, obviously oblivious to what had happened earlier. She got up, and walked around, acting like nothing happened.  
  
"He's checked in, but it will be awhile before you can see him. Now lets take you home." Domon said.  
  
"But we don't have a car stupid," Rain laughed.  
  
"Oh, yea," Domon said as he walked out of the Hospital. "But I want to get home, and get out of this gay MTS suit, I can't breath in it."  
  
"DOMON! Hey bro! You ok? Hope nothing wrong? Is there?" Sai said as he walked up to them in the parking lot.  
  
"Yea, Im ok, but I need a ride home, you mind if I hitch a ride?" Domon said.  
  
"Yea, that's ok! Fine with me, as long as Rain gets to sit in the front seat with me..."  
  
*SMACK!!*  
  
"Ow! Ok sis, never mind!" Sai said as he rubbed his cheek, which had an big red welt on it.  
  
After they hopped in, Sai revved up the engine and took off. After a few minutes, they pulled into Domons driveway. "Thanks Sai! You're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Welcome bro! See ya later!" he yelled out the window as he pulled away.  
  
Jak just stood in the driveway. "I wanna go home! Can ya take me?"  
  
"Ill take home Domon, you go ahead and get in the shower," she said with a wink.  
  
She and Jak got into Domons cruiser and sped off. The ride was silent, except for the radio. Blaring all sorts of music, they drove. They finally pulled up to Jaks house after accidently passing it.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Rain, tell Domon thanks for everything!" and with that, Rain was gone.  
  
Oh my god? What am I gonna do? Jak thought. Storms back, but outta it. I gotta go for a ride.  
  
She ran into the house, and pulled out her leather suit. Pulling her clothes off, she couldn't get Storms face out of her head. Its been 5 years, and I still haven't given up. But one thing bugs me, why is he a gundam pilot? Especially for Brazil? That is so weird.  
  
She pulled the leather over her bare body and zipped the zipper that ran up the front of her suit. Staring at the word on the front, she realized she didn't put on her Death Maiden team suit, she put on her old racing leather. ARDEN was down her leg in brilliant yellow on the dark blue leather. A yellow strip started at her waist, and split into two and ran up over her breasts, over her shoulders and down her back.  
  
She remembered when they named the team. Arden meant Thrilling in Latin. Exactly what the team felt when they raced. Traveling at speeds over the sound barrier in bikes, they were thrilled.  
  
But the team fell apart from under them, when Storm left. He destroyed Jak, the best racer on the team, and they lost it all.  
  
Jak ran out into the garage and pulled out a box from behind the refrigerator. She drew forth a dark blue helmet. It was streamlined and ended in a point, with her head back, it would lay right across her back, making her perfectly streamlined. The visor was black, and covered chin to forehead. She put it under her arm and walked over to a rather large sheet.  
  
"Here goes nothing," said out loud. She pulled the sheet off and threw it behind her. Before her was the fastest bike in the circuit. With the 1050 g engine, it could travel at nearly 900 miles an hour. It was streamlined, with a glass topper to go over the rider to protect them from the deadly air. The artillery was still on the bike. The once only railgun shone out from the side, the rockets blazed deadly in the dim garage. She put her leg over the seat and sat on the brilliant dark blue bike. ARDEN shone out on the tires, and as she put her helmet on, she started the bike. The glass canopy covered her body from the seat up. Her leathered legs were unprotected from the wind, and she put them in the foot holds, knowing the leather was thick enough. Revving the engine, it shook beneath her. She took off out of the garage with a low hum from the engine.  
  
Since she was still in the city limits, she kept the speed low, around 70, but as the building grew sparser, she knew she was getting where she wanted to go, the back country roads.  
  
She ran the bike faster and faster, reaching nearly 300 in the suburbs. Once out of the city completely, she pressed the gas, and took off. Two yellow streams of bright light came from behind the bike, its exust had been shaped so they would be brilliant, remembering, and nearly 100 yards long.  
  
She had never felt so free. She sped along the road, pushing the bike faster, hugging the corners, and flying past fields and fields of different crops. The bike was whirring under her, when she heard the once familiar sound. Like an explosion, she hit 750 miles an hour, and crashed through the sound barrier. She saw a sign like a blur, but saw that there was a town up ahead. She hit the air brakes, and they began to squeak.  
  
As she saw the town, she glanced at her speed, 210 mph. Once in the town, she pulled into a small bar, and shut the bike off. The canopy opened, and she clambered off the bike. She took off the helmet and let her black hair flow over her shoulders. She put the helmet on the seat and walked up the two stairs and into the bar. It was a small sports bar, and the gundam fight was on the screens.  
  
They talked about Domon defeating Aculeum, and Jak thought, Storm, you could have won that, what happened? She ordered a drink, then the bartender asked, "Do I know you?"  
  
"I don't think so," she said as she watched the fight in over and over again, butchered up with the announcer talking and drawing all over the screen.  
  
"Wait, I have seen you before," he continued.  
  
"But I have never seen you!" she said crossly.  
  
"You a racer?" he asked, noting her leather.  
  
"Used to be."  
  
"For who?"  
  
"Team Arden."  
  
"Oh, well, I know I have seen you, you ever been on tv or anything?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know if they covered my fight."  
  
"That's where I have seen you, your the pilot of that big black gundam!"  
  
"Yea, how far am I from the Gundam Rings?"  
  
"Probably 250 miles! Why?"  
  
"Cause I was only on the road for no more than 15 minutes. Well I have to go."  
  
"Good bye!" he called after her cheerfully, wondering how she got this far out in 15 minutes.  
  
She hopped back on her bike and sped back toward the city. She hummed the song she had on earlier that day when in the car with Rain. She drove through the suburbs, and noticed the buildings getting thicker, and bigger. As she slowed down at a stop light, she saw the time on a bank sign. 5.24. Nearly an hour and a half since she left the hospital, and Storm. She drove over to the hospital, and parked her bike on the lower level of the parking garage.  
  
She found the elevator, and rode it to the lobby. Walking over to the front desk, she turned many eyes with her stunning beauty, and her strange outfit.  
  
"What room is Aculeum Blade in?" she flinched slightly knowing he still followed that name.  
  
"Room 325, on the 3rd floor." the blonde responded rather happily.  
  
Jak started down the hallway, she was no longer happy and bouncey. It was almost like the ride changed her. She now walked like a 'bad girl.' She looked around with a glint in her teal eyes. She stepped into the elevator with a nurse, and pushed the 3.  
  
"Who are you visiting?" the nurse asked innocently.  
  
Jak just continued to look forward, and replied with, "An old friend."  
  
The elevator jerked to a stop, and the doors opened. Jak took a left turn, and headed down the hall. Stopping at the closed door of 325, she took a deep breath.  
  
Opening the door, she saw a doctor checking on the burned man laying in the bed. He saw Jak walk in, and said, "Shall I wake him up?"  
  
"No, its ok," she replied with a straight face.  
  
The doctor left the room, and Jak fell into the chair next to Storm. She took his hand, and put it to her forehead. And there she sat, for what she felt was the longest time.  
  
Then the hand slid out of her grasp, and touched her cheek.  
  
"Jak? That you?" came the voice of a young man.  
  
Jak looked up, and saw Storms beautiful eyes peering at her.  
  
"Storm! You're awake! Oh my god, you're awake!" she flung herself at him, and lifted him off the pillow, hugging him. The tears began to flow freely down her face again.  
  
"Jak, I missed you so much!" he said, stroking her hair, and kissing her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"I have so much to ask you Storm!" she continued.  
  
"Me to, just one thing, why did you become a pilot?"  
  
"The same reason you did, I had nothing else left to live for," she said as they sat in a long awaited embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awww, how cute, but who will be Jaks next opponent? Oh no! Will it be a friend?? Ahhh! And what in the hell did she mean by "I had nothing else left to live for?" ahh! I don't even know!! But I guess you can figure it out... next chapter, she faces off against....bumbumbum, someone in the alliance! Tune in next time...  
  
REVIEW!! PLEAZZZZZZE!!! I love to find out what you ppl think! 


	8. The Long, Hard Road

Hey! Not much to say, only that I have a stress fracture on my left shin from running on the hard track, so I should update a lot... o yea, I don't own G Gundam, although I may in the future, jk  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The Long, Hard Road ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a whole week since Storm came back into Jaks life. One week is a long time. He had been released from the hospital, and moved in with Jak, since he really didn't have anywhere else to go. Jak had since been in 3 fights, victorious in all. All of the Alliance members had been in several fights as well, Chibodee, Domon and Argo were the only three left undefeated. George and Sai Saci both had the privilege of fighting Jak.  
  
"Awww, well, we are the Shuffle Alliance, so we all get to move to the final battle, so I am not worried about it, we can get her there!" Sai said jokingly.  
  
"I am just worried who will have to face her next, she will do anything to get into the final battle," Domon told them.  
  
"Yea, but she hasn't whipped out that Bloodwrath stuff on any of us! We are tougher than Allenby, and she used it on her! I found that hard to believe!" Chibodee complained.  
  
"That means she is starting to be able to control it," George said, "Although it was unfortunate she defeated me without its power."  
  
"No," Domon said, "she can't control it, she fell into the bloodwrath a week ago in the hospital. And the circumstances were different in the fight with Allenby. Allenby was making her look like a fool, calling her names, and telling her she was weak. That forced the anger out of Jak."  
  
"But what about the hospital?" Argo asked.  
  
"That one is more difficult. She was torn in emotions. She knew Storm was there, but couldn't see him. It was especially hard on her since this was the man that destroyed her life 5 years ago, and him just walking back into her life made it harder."  
  
"Oh, I see." Chibodee said. "So as long as we don't make fun of her, she won't be consumed by it?"  
  
"Not nesscerely, but probably." he replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Over at Jaks house)  
  
"So, do you know who your next opponent is?" Storm asked.  
  
"Nope, but the last to were very difficult, they were both Alliance members. I had to use my rifles and my railgun to get them." she laughed as she pretended to shoot invisible Sai Saci's.  
  
"I know, I was there." Storm laughed.  
  
"Ok, time for the hydrogen peroxide! Go and sit on the couch." Jak looked at him sternly.  
  
He painfully got up from the kitchen table and sat on the couch. Jak brought over a brown bottle, some new bandages, and some cotton balls.  
  
"Alright, lets see how we are healing." she said quietly as she took the bandages off his burnt chest. As she threw the used bandages away, she poured some peroxide onto a towel.  
  
Storm sucked air through his teeth as he beared the pain of the stinging. "Ouch, oh, man that hurts. Try not to push so hard!"  
  
"Sorry, ok, im done, now lets get them bandages off your legs." she said sweetly.  
  
As she fixed him up, and wrapped the bandages back around his bare body, she could feel his green eyes digging into her occupied teal eyes.  
  
She glanced over at him, "What are you looking at?" she asked very indulgently.  
  
"You," came the reply.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was just remembering before I left for Brazil. How much fun we would have," he said with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Yea, well, as soon as your burns heal, we can have all the fun you want..." she said as she got up off the couch to put the peroxide and the bandages away.  
  
Busy at the cabinet, she felt thick, sculpted arms wrap around her. "That can't come to quickly," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She was pleading with herself to walk away and do something else. Im just not ready, he only came back into my life a week ago. I need some time! But for some reason, she couldn't pull away. She slowly turned around, and laid her head on his battle scared chest. They just stood there for what seemed as eternia, before a bell tolled into the house.  
  
"Shimata, doorbell, Ill get it." she said aloud.  
  
She broke free from his grasp and walked over to the door. Opening it cheerfully, she saw none other than Domon leaning in her door seal. He glanced around the room and asked, "May I come in?"  
  
"Yea, that's fine," she said rather uneasily.  
  
"Who is it?" came the deep voice from the other room.  
  
"Uhh, just a friend!" she called.  
  
Storm walked out into the den and saw Domon standing there in his typical garb. "What the hell do you want?" he asked ever so meanly, obviously still remembering the fight.  
  
"To talk to Jak, got a problem with it?" he counter attacked.  
  
Storm just stuck up his nose, so to say, and left the room. "Well, Why are you here Domon? You really shouldn't have come..." she started.  
  
"Your next opponent is Chibodee," he said with a grave face. "You have only 2 matches until the final battle, and you will have to win both."  
  
"When did you find out?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little while ago, I called Chibodee on my way over. He isn't very happy about all of this."  
  
"Neither would I!" Jak said as she fell onto the couch.  
  
"He is a lot stronger than the other two you faced. But you must promise me something, do not get mad in the fight, no matter what he says! No matter what!" Domon pleaded.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." she said, looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Ok, I have to go, the match is tomorrow at noon. Don't be late." he said as he shut the door.  
  
Jak watched as he walked down the driveway to his cruiser. "Thank you Domon," she whispered, thinking of what happened just before he came. "Thank you so very much."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WELL, EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ARE PUMPED AND READY TO GO, BECAUSE TODAY WE HAVE TWO UNDEFEATED FIGHTERS RUNNING FOR A SPOT IN THE FINAL BATTLE!"  
  
"Yea lady, you can shut up now," Chibodee cursed to the speakers.  
  
Across the way, the Death Maiden was actually sitting indian style on the ground. Jak was inside, listening to her headphones, and bobbing her head to the beat. Oblivious to everything, she was singing out loud. " I told you once, leave me to myself..." and so forth was emanating from her throat.  
  
"Oh my God! She is dancing at a time like this!" Chibodee yelled in disbelief as she stood up and began dancing around.  
  
"Hey Chibodee!" came a voice from behind the cockpit door, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Hell no! Im getting ready to beat up into pulp!" he yelled at her, still mad at the horrible match-up.  
  
"Suit yourself, I just thought since you got pretty mad at the bar when I danced with Domon and not you..." he speech was cut short when the lady came over the loud speakers.  
  
"IN TODAYS MATCH, WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED CHIBODEE CROCKETT VERSUS THE UNDEFEATED JAKAR MALANOX! READY..."  
  
"GO!" the two fighters yelled simultaneously.  
  
Chibodee came crashing into Jak's shoulder, leaving it stinging. Jak retaliated with a flying kick to the groin.  
  
"Shit!" she yelled as he caught her foot and flipped her over, laying her face down on the ground. He stood up and began kicking her over and over again in the back. Painful cries came from Jak as he pounded her. She noticed he had left his knee locked, and unguarded. Hoping he wasn't paying attention, she hooked her foot behind his knee and pulled. Just before he came crashing down on top of her, she took off and flew up to the barrier. Seizing the opportunity of Gundam Maxter being face down on the concrete, she flew straight toward his unprotected back.  
  
She hit the concrete with a loud crash. Chibodee had moved at the last instant, and Jak came crashing into the ground. Cursing aloud, she gathered herself up and went for him. It was a maelstrom of punches and blocks, most of the punches being throw by Chibodee, but none, not even one was landed. He finally hooked and sent Jak flying into the barrier. But he didn't notice, that as she was flying backward, she had unstraped a rifle off her back with amazing speed.  
  
She slid down the barrier with pain. An idea formed in her head. So she just sat on the ground, knowing that Chibodee would get worried and come over. And she was right.  
  
"Hey, you ok Jak?" came his face on her screen. She just laid there, hunched over.  
  
He walked right at her feet, and began to nudge her toes ever so softly.  
  
"Gottch," she said as she took her rifle and knocked the feet out from under him. As he fell hard to the ground, she stood up, and pointed the gun right at his head.  
  
"Times up," she said as she squeezed the trigger. But something brilliant red caught her eye as she pulled the trigger. She looked up in the sky, seeing a far off red dot, that of which looked like a gundam. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard laughter.  
  
"Ha! You missed! I thought you were supposed to be a good marksman! And you missed from 2 feet!" Chibodee just laughed. Looking over his shoulder, she saw a bullet hole in the ground.  
  
"God damn it! Stupid gundam! It freaking distracted me!" she cursed at herself.  
  
Chibodee got up and went after it again, but Jaks failure and simple mistake sparked a flame in her. Not only blocking, she threw punches where ever she could. Chibodee began to realize that she had an unusual endurance level, and that if he didn't do something quick, he would wear out before she did.  
  
He jumped to the side, and stood there for a second. Jak stopped about 100 yards directly in front of him. How convenient, he thought. "Bursting Machine gun Punch!" he cried as he punched straight at the distant figure of Jak.  
  
She just smiled. The blast took her head on, the flames devouring the Death Maiden.  
  
"That was weird, why didn't she move?" Chibodee quickly asked Shirley.  
  
"I don't know, but the heat in the flames suddenly shot up past normal readings," she said worrily.  
  
Chibodee just stared at the flames. But his staring was interrupted when he was hit in the back of the neck. Out of no where.  
  
He fell to the ground in a heap of surprisment, and looked around, no one was there. He got up, and was thrown a dashing uppercut. He flew up toward the top of the barrier, when he saw a huge glow beneath him. It suddenly came flying toward him at amazing speeds. He dodged it at the last moment, but his hand was nicked by the strange glow.  
  
"OWW!" came the scream of Chibodee as he looked at his now missing hand. "Oh my God, what the hell is that?" he said. Then he had the answer, suddenly, the Death Maiden appeared out of no where, holding a long, white gun that had grey smoke coming from the end. Chibodee watched as it took its free hand and pointed at him. It turned its hand over, and beckoned him to come closer.  
  
Chibodee just looked in horror as he stared into the flaming red eyes.  
  
"Come on now Chibodee, what is wrong? Don't you want to dance?" she said rather evilly.  
  
Domon watched from the bridge next to the arena. "She has been taken over, but why? Chibodee didn't do anything to make her mad!" he said to Rain.  
  
"Come on Chibodee, you know you want to," she said as she took off straight towards him.  
  
"No, Jak, really, I don't, not right now," he said as he stared at the captivating red eyes as they loomed nearer.  
  
She was right in his face, right up against his body, "Are you sure," she asked again as she put her hand around his waist.  
  
He couldn't say anything. He was paralyzed by her touch, he couldn't move, he was to terrified she may kill him.  
  
"Jak, don't do this," he whispered.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"The Bloodwrath, you have to let it go," he whispered again as he stared out into oblivion over her shoulder.  
  
"That's just it Chibodee, I can't, not without some help," she said as she began moving. She knew he was scared, that he wouldn't move an inch. She began to loosen her grasp on him. Since they were hanging in midair, she began to sink back to the ground. She slid her hand from around his waist to down his glute and across his thighs.  
  
"Bye Chibodee," she said as the let her hand off of him and fell back to the earth. She stood on the ground, and looked up at the now utterly confused Chibodee. Something in the back of her mind told her, not the cockpit, anything but the cockpit. She took aim with her devastating railgun. Pulling he trigger and holding it down, she let the plasma heat. But she couldn't tear her blood red eyes away from his innocent ones. She saw true fear in his eyes as she unwillingly let go of the trigger.  
  
The immense ball flew up toward him, and as it struck his right leg, she slumped down, and began crying. The red suddenly vanished from her eyes, and she fell to her knees. "What did I just do?" she asked herself as Gundam Maxter fell to the earth in a ball of fire.  
  
"Holy shit," Domon said as he watched Chibodee fall to the ground in a fiery explosion. He took off running, but then noticed a tall, thin figure bolting toward his gundam.  
  
Domon stopped in his tracks. "She remembers what happened, she remembers what she did!" he exclaimed happily. "She is defeating it! She is winning over the Bloodwrath!" he jumped up and down as he ran along the walkway toward the arena, getting many unusual stares from people. "I mean, what did she do that for, he wasn't even moving?" he said to cover himself.  
  
Jak ran along the arena's battle scarred ground, tears streaming from her innocent eyes. She covered her face as she ran straight into the fire enveloping the Gundam Maxter. Amid the roar of he fire, she was calm, and knew exactly what to do. Get to Chibodee. She saw it had landed on its side, and was missing a majority of both of its legs. She ran up and saw the green orb on the cockpit. Pulling the emergency release, she flung herself inside the door. Once inside, she saw the unconscious form of the Queen of Spades laying limp on the cockpit floor.  
  
She gathered all of her strength, and tried to drag Chibodee out of the gundam. But it wasn't enough, she wasn't strong enough, neither physically nor mentally. She sat down next to his limp form and began crying. Flooding all of her emotions from her body. She began to peel the MTS suit off her body in pure frustration when she saw a figure at the door. Looking up, she recognized the black shaggy hair, and the beautiful onyx eyes.  
  
Standing up, she nearly knocked him over as she flung herslef at him. "I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't I don't know what happened, I just shot."  
  
"Its ok," came the soothing voice of Domon, "Now, let me get this guy out of here," he said as his skinny arms bunched up and threw the limp form of Chibodee over his shoulder.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked as he started to walk into the burning inferno.  
  
Jak began to move her feet toward him.  
  
"Yea, Im comin," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wo, I love writing those fight scenes, so much fun, so much fun...lol, ok, done with this chapter! No Flames! No Flames! unless you think they will help me, but most of you flamers are just gonna bitch about not to much, and i dont wanna hear it...  
  
Ps, there's a HUGE surprise in the next chapter! HUGE! So stay with me! 


	9. Drunken Surprises

Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter... I had so much fun writing that one. This ones gonna be either a filler, or a turning point thing, im not really sure yet. But there is a big annoncement... :) and a big uh-oh, so those who like to flame ppl, don't do it to me! Ahh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Drunken Confessions*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Domon, I can't do this," Jak said. It was the day after her a Chibodees match. She had gotten away with only a small burn on her leg, but Chibodee had trama a few broken bones, and a serious concussion, but the doctors said he was awake and well.  
  
Jak, Domon, Rain, George, Sai, and Argo were walking into the hospital to see how he was doing. Jak just looked at her feet as she followed the group. She had felt so guilty. She had gotten home from the match and no one was home. She didn't even wonder where Storm was.All she thought of was the match. The TV didn't help either, that was the only thing on. Trouble was still in her eyes as they got into the elevator to go and see him.  
  
The elevator was silent, except for Sai getting a fit of sneezes, and Domon laughing at him as his nose ran and his eyes watered.  
  
"They said 226, thats this way," Rain informed them as the elevator doors opened.  
  
Jak was still very interested in her feet as they came to his door. They peered in, and saw him sitting on his bed, playing video games with Bunny. He was rather distracted shooting her and laughing, and he completly missed everyone until they walked in.  
  
"Oh! Hey you guys! I am glad you came to see me! Hey Rain! Where is yer man? He not come?"  
  
"What? Domon? Where did you go?" she ran out into the hallway and saw him talking to Jak. He glanced over and met her eyes for a breif moment. Rain turned around knowingly and went back into the room.  
  
"He is, um, going to be a few minutes, he wanted to see his, erm, aunt, yea thats it, his aunt. She just had a heart attack..." her words trailed off.  
  
"Oh, ok, at least hes here," he said as he sat up.  
  
"Jak, you can't beat yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault." Domon soothing words played in her mind as they stood around the corner. She was standing up against the wall, with him leaning over her.  
  
"Yea, but I don't know exactly what I did. That would be a weird conversation, 'Chibodee, tell me, how did I manage to beat you, I forget,'" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, that would be a weird converation, but he knows you don't remember. It would be ok." he told her.  
  
She was still concentrating on her black flip flops when she felt a finger under her chin. She looked up and stared into the onyx eyes, feeling relaxed and carefree for a moment.  
  
"You have a bad habit of looking at your feet. If you stare at the ground, you could hit a wall. Now I know you Jak, be the girl I know. Perk up. Now, are you gonna go in there and talk to all of your friends, or are you gonna sit out here and feel bad for yourself." he asked..  
  
She tore her eyes away from his and sighed. "I guess so," she said.  
  
"Thats my Jak," he said as he gave her a hug. But Jak relized, Hes not letting go. Thats weird.  
  
They just stood there. For at least 5 minutes. Wrapped up in the hug, they both felt somewhat better about the situation. Then Domon pulled away and said something under his breath, not made for her to hear, but she did, "If only I wouldnt have found Rain."  
  
Jak just stood in the hallway as she watched him turn the corner. "You commin?" he asked as he looked at her utterly stunned face.  
  
"Yea, Im getting there," she said with renewed confidence. She bounced in front of Domon as she walked into Chibodees room.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil, there she is!" Chibodee laughed as she came in.  
  
"Nice to see you to Chibodee," she said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh My God! Is that what I think it is?" she squeeled as she looked at the TV.  
  
"Yea, just got it!" Chibodee said as he gave her 'the eye'. "I betcha I can beatcha," he said as he threw the controller over to her.  
  
"Your'e on!" she said as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.  
  
Everyone was laughing as the went after it, really getting into the game. "Hah! I gottcha!" Jak yelled as she stood p and did a little victory dance.  
  
"Fine, best outta three," Chibodee said blankly as he loaded the game.  
  
*Three Hours Later*  
  
"Ok, ok, best outta 45." he said as Jak did another victory dance. George had fallen asleep in a chair. Sai was busy running around the hospital hitting on the nurses. Argo had left at the 5th match, and Domon and Rain dissapeared around the 15th. (AN: I hope you all have seen the friends episode where Monica and Chandler get busy in the broom closet... *^_^*)  
  
Jak was still beating Chibodee when they came back in. Jak and Chibodee looked at each other, to them, and back at each other before busting up laughing.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny," Rain said.  
  
"You missed a button," Chibodee said as he lost. Again.  
  
Rain looked down at her shirt. Her face turned bright red as she tried to button it real fast.  
  
Just then, a pretty blonde nurse walked in with Sai on her heels, drolling all over the place. "Ok, everyone out! I have to check his burns!" she said shooing everyone out.  
  
"Oh, darn, I'll play you later Chibodee," Jak said as she gave Chibodee a hug.  
  
"By the way Jak, when did you get to be so touchy feely? Espically in a match?" Chibodee asked as the nurse started to get mad.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Never mind. This nice nurse lady had to check my burns." he said as he moved his eyebrows up and down. Domon turned to say good bye, but saw Chibodee mouthing, 'Guess what one of the places I got burnt was,' as he motioned to his ass.  
  
"Thats our Chibodee," he said as he closed the door.  
  
*Later at Domons house* Theres a big party going on for some reason*  
  
"I need another one!" Jak yelled as she sat on the couch. Some guy with brown hair came over and gave her another beer. "Thats the stuff!" she said rather tipsily as she broke the cap off. She got up and staggered over to where the remainder of the Alliance was. Sai was busy with some blonde, and George was looking on in discust. He noticed Jak walk up and said, "Madam Jak! You have had far to much to drink I am afraid!"  
  
"Ah, shut up, yer not my daddy," she said as she fell into a chair and drank the remainder of the bottle.  
  
"But you are overly intoxicated! You must quit it!" he urged her. But she was busy watching a black haired guy sitting on the couch across the way. He sat there surrounded by women, pimpin it out.  
  
"DOMON!" she yelled over the music. He looked up from his drink and stared at her in disbelief as she started to walk over. Blank stare. Thats what he did. He hadn't relized she was here, he was oblivious to everyone but the ladies he was talking to. He just watched as she ever so slowly walked closer to where he sat. She stopped at what seemed every guy on the way over and shook what her mama gave her, holding her beer in the air and laughing.  
  
She finally came over and looked Domon straight in the eyes. He was still staring at her. But not her eyes, she didn't seem to notice though. How in the hell did she fit into that? He wondered as he gawked at her. She was in a pair of black jeans and a tiny pink tank. He noticed for the first time the tattoos and piercings all over her body. He had two little black hand prints right next to her breasts, a green and yellow dragon curled around a gun between her shoulder blades. She had at least 7 or 8 earings in her ears, a stud in her tounge, a purple gem through her belly button and two other unmentionable loops.  
  
"Holy shit Jak," he said as he still looked at her.  
  
"What?" she laughed, "You like me now?" she said as she slightly slurred her words. Domon grabbed the Moonshine bottle off the table and took at least 3 mouthfulls.  
  
"Now I do," he said as his eyes got all out focus.  
  
"Thats what I thought," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the other people. "I gotta ask you summitin," she whispered into his ear as she stumbled out onto his deck. They started down the stairs when there was a sound from the bushes.  
  
"They are having fun," Domon garbled as he looked over the banister.  
  
They went out and stood under the oak tree by the fence. "Where is Rain?" Jak asked Domon, accually seriously.  
  
"She was getting ready for the party when the phone rang," he started, "she said it was the hoskital, and that theywere short on nurses. She gotted all mad and left. She told me she would be home by 7 tomorrow morning." he said as he sat down on the grass. He looked over at Jak. He shook his head as she kept coming in and out of focus.  
  
"Yea," she said, hiding her drunkenness well, "my man left me. I had a message on my machine that said he was returning back to Brazil. The other message was from him, he said he couldn't do anything with me because we had both changed a whole bunch since he left. I guess he was right. I haveta ask ya summthin Domon. And ya gotta be serious and truthful when ya answer me." she said as she stared into the stars.  
  
"Ok," he said as she turned to face him. He got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.(No, hes not gonna puke)  
  
"What did you mean at the hospital?" she asked wth pleading teal eyes. He just stared at the stars.  
  
"Idunno, what did I say?" he asked as he put his head against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"If only I wouldnt have found Rain." she said.  
  
"I said that?" he asked as he tried to cover himself.  
  
"Yea, you said it alright." she blabbled on.  
  
"Oh," he mummbled.  
  
"So, what did you mean by it?" she asked again.  
  
"If I wouldn't have ran into her at the bar, we would probably be going out now." he said.  
  
"Oh. So even though you guys are togeather, theres no chance of anything." she sighed.  
  
"Nope, that would be wrong, I can't do that to Rain." he said, still staring at the stars with a blank expression on his face.  
  
But they were both drunk. Jak got all woozy and literally fell over onto his shoulder. She stood up suddenly and started to apoligize as she brushed the grass from her jeans. He stood up and they started to walk toward the house again, but she tripped over her own feet. He caught her around the waist and held her up close to his body, "You ok? You gotta be more careful than that."  
  
"Yea, Im ok," she started, but was cut short by noticing he was staring at the inside of her wrist. She quickly covered up the symbol, and started walking again. But he grabbed her hand and stopped her. Flipping her hand over, he saw the symbol.  
  
"Bad. Why would an Australian have the symbol for bad on her body." he asked as he gazed at the black ink.  
  
"There is a lot you don't know about me. Very few people know about my past." she said as she struggled against his grip.  
  
"What other ways have you destroyed your perfect body?" he asked, still staring at the ink.  
  
"Many more, but I keep them covered." she spat out at him.  
  
"What are they? Tell me Jak," he said with a hint in his voice.  
  
"I can't," she said, "pants are to tight."  
  
"That isnt the only places they are," he said as he lifted the back of her shirt, reveling the word Arden surrounded in blue flames.  
  
She winced as her ran his fingers over the detailed letters of an unknown thing. "Jak, what, or who, is an arden?" he asked as his fingers grazed her skin.  
  
"My family," was the only thing she could say. "They were my family, and I screwed them over. Domon, I never finished school. I dropped out my sophmore year, because I had talent elsewhere. I was free on the race track. So I became the best racer in the circuit, working my way through the speed classes, until I had the fastest, deadliest, and most well known bike. Then it was gone when Storm left. Now hes left again, but this time, I am smart, and I am not going to let my friends worry to death about me."  
  
She pulled her shirt top down, and right between her breasts was the symbol for courage.  
  
"I was told that I never needed it, but I did when he left." she continued.  
  
"So, why did you ruin your body by getting all of the peircings and tattoos?"  
  
"I was young, headstrong, and arrrogant. I did I for the looks. For the show."  
  
"Well, you don't need this one," he said as he touched the courage tattoo.  
  
"Everyone says that." she said as she stared up into the dark sky.  
  
"Its true, to go through what you have in the few months that I have known you is amazing, and I don't think you got it from that mark." he looked at her beautiful eyes, glazed over in the moonlight.  
  
"I know," she said. She started walking again.up the stairs back to the party. But Domon grabbed her again. "We should stay out here, and, erm, not...drink," he struggled for the words.  
  
Her smile shone out like daylight. "Yea," she said, "but I don't think its working right now," she said as she touched her shirt over the symbol. "Come by my house tommorrow. I want to take you on the ride of yor life." she said.  
  
And with that, she dissappeared into the crowd, back to her old self again, stopping along the way, grinding up against all the guys, and grabbing a beer from a passed out drunk.  
  
Domon watched as she dissapeared for the night. Wonder what she ment, he thought.  
  
He scribbled down 'Jaks house' on a sticky note and stuck it to his bathroom mirror. He had a feeling he and the toilet would be best friends in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, done with that chapter. Now, the next on will maybe be Domon vs Jak, so if you guys review, tell me who u think should win! If its a tie, I pick!! So Review!  
  
Review please! 


	10. Free

Ok, sry I haven't updated in a while, my mom was being gay and grounded me...shes not home rite now tho... im so evil...  
  
Ok, on with the story...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Free~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Domon, I can't believe I left you alone for 5 hours, and I come home, and look at you! Your discusting!" Rain yelled as she stood in the bathroom doorsill, yelling at Domon.  
  
"Yea, well, shit happens," he said before he puked again.  
  
"Err!" Rain yelled as she stomped her foot down and stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
Domon stood up and washed his face in the sinks clear water. He looked up at his gaunt reflection and saw the orange sticky note in the corner.  
  
"Crap," he said as he threw it into the trash can. Rain wandered back into the bathroom and sat a glass with an egg, milk and pepper in front of him.  
  
"Here, always helped me," she said as shestood leaning on the sink.  
  
"I didn't know you got drunk and stuff," he said as he looked at the contents of the glass, "You sure this is safe?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, college was hell, but Im a doctor now, and if I say drink it, drink it!" she said as she walked out of the bathroom again.  
  
Domon plugged his nose and threw the glass back, draining the contents. "Oh my God! This stuff tastes like ass!" he yelled as he threw the empty glass at the bedroom wall.  
  
Pulling a shirt over his bare chest, he wandered downstairs and sat in front of the tv. Watching the news, he saw the match between two unknown gundams and how they both managed to get knocked out.  
  
Rain walked into the room and stared at him, "You are so lazy! I don't care if you have a hangover or not, I need help with the garden, get out here and help me!"  
  
Domon grumbled as he stood up and streched his stiff limbs, it had been nearly 4 day since his last match, they would probably throw him in with some nobody by the end of the week.  
  
He stood out in the hot July sun as he pulled the prickly weeds out from among the flowers.  
  
"Ow!" he said as he tugged on a particuarly big one. Rain ran outside and said, "Domon, telephone!"  
  
He got up, glad for a break and went into the door with Rain staring hard at him, "Your'e not done yet!" she yelled after him.  
  
"Hello?" he said as he picked up the black phone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Domon!" came the bubbley voice of Jak on the other end. "When are you going to come over?"  
  
"Well, Im not feeling to great," he started.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a hangover, geze what a whimp. And I thought you were a man." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Thats it woman, I'll be right over, make sure to say your good byes, I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Whatever, Bye" came the answer. Then silence.  
  
He ran out to his cruiser and revved up the engine. Peeling out of the driveway, he waved at Rain as she stood in the middle of the concrete with a shovel, yelling something.  
  
About 20 minutes later, he pulled into Jaks house. Knocking on the door, he was surprised when it creaked open. Wandering inside, he saw clean clothes all over the couch.  
  
"Sorry," she said as she walked in with a basket full of clothes, "Laundry day."  
  
"Its alright, now what did you want to show me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Don't be so tensed up retard, just my bike." she laughed.  
  
"What?" he asked as he folowed her into the garage. In the corner was a big...something...covered with a sheet. She bent over and dug through a dust covered box. Pulling ut several suits, much like the one she had on the first time he saw her.  
  
"Here, try these on until they fit. You of all people should be used to tight stuff, since your'e in the MTS all the time." she said as she threw the 4 blue jumpsuits at him.  
  
"Ok," he said as she showed him where the bathroom was. She wandered into her bedroom and peeled the tanktop off of her body. Squeezing into the suit, she wandered over to her dresser and messed with her black hair. Domon walked into the doorway and said, "Dude, these things are even tighter than the MTS," but he stopped as she turned around.  
  
She hadn't zipped her suit up all the way and was showing off a large portion of her skin. "She started to talk, but relized his mind was elsewhere and zipped herself up. Then she tried again. "Of course its tighter, its leather you stupid."  
  
He was still else where. Grabbing his hand, she walked out the door and into the garage. Now he was interested in the sheet. She pulled it off and Domon just stared at the piece of machinery before him.  
  
"Land transportation?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, but its a racing bike, I don't usually take it out." she said.  
  
Throwing a helmet at him, she hopped on and told him to hold on tight. He felt rather akward wrapping his arms around her waist, but as they took off out the garage, he knew why she said hold on tight.  
  
"YOU ARE CRAZY!" he yelled as she sped around corners at 150 miles an hour.  
  
"Were not going fast yet!" she informed him.  
  
They cruised around for at least an hour before she pulled back into her driveway. Stepping off the bike, she pulled her helmet off and let her black hair fall ornd her shoulders.  
  
Domon just stood there and stared at the bike. "You have to teach me to ride it." was all he said.  
  
"They are not cheap Domon, even if you could drive one, I don't think you would get them. I went through 5 bikes before I got this one, and that was because I was sponsered. They saw my talent and got me bikes. This one was they newest bike on the circuit 5 years ago, and even if it is a older bike, it is probably still the fastest. Its one of a kind." she told him as she covered it back up.  
  
"Are you ever going to go back?" he asked.  
  
"To racing? I was considering going back after the gundam fight was over. I miss it so badly." she sighed as she walked over and put her helmet on the shelf. "You want some lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, let me get out of this leather though, its really tight." he said as he waled into the bathroom. Crankning on the shower, he peeled the leather off of his body. Laying it on the sink, he looked at all of the sponsers covering the chest. He reconized some names that were also in the Gundam Fight.  
  
Getting into the shower, he sighed a breath of relief as the hot water poured over his bare body.  
  
Why me? He asked himself.  
  
She was messing around with the stove, pouring some water into the pot to boil. She hadn't even bothered to take off her suit, she missed the way it fit. She put some plates on the table and went over to the radio. She was dancing around when Domon came ot of the bathroom with only his pants on. Sitting down at the table, he laughed at Jak.  
  
"You are so stupid," he informed her.  
  
She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yea, and you hang out with me, what does that make you?"  
  
He just laughed.  
  
"Crap," she said as she opened the pot up. Her noodles has burnt, so she dumped them in the trash. "Hows about a sandwich? That sound good?" she asked.  
  
"Thats fine." he said. Just then, the telephone rang. "Hello?" Jak answered. "Oh, hi! Im good, but I have company over, make it quick please," she said. Then she was quiet. She just stared down at the floor in disbelief. She looked at Domon, then hung up he phone. She walked over to the couch and slumped down, her head in her hands.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh my god, what am I going to do?" she asked as the tears began to fall like rain. "That was the people in charge of the gundam matches."  
  
"Ok, so who are you fighting next?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
She looked up and stared at him with tear stained eyes. Her mascara was forming black streaks down her cheaks, but the tears were silent.  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Then there was silence. He turned around and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"They did this to me last gundam fight. They paired me up with Swartz. We both were garenteed a spot in the final battle. But they screwed us over." he said bluntly.  
  
"Yea, if both of us are in the final battle already, why did they have to do this?" she wondered.  
  
She got up and went into the bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she saw how much of a wreck she was. Washing her face and drying her eyes, she went back downstairs.  
  
He was gone. She peeked through the curtians and saw his crusier was absent from the driveway. Staring out the window, she thought nothing, she saw nothing.  
  
She walked over to the phone and dialed a number that had been in the back of her head for 5 years, waiting to be pulled out.  
  
"Hello! Janice speaking, how may I help you?" came the cheery voice ringing through the reciever.  
  
"May I speak with the president, please, it is urgent." Jak said.  
  
"Hold on one moment please." the woman said. She put Jak on hold for what seemed like eternity before a deep gruff voice came through the phone.  
  
"Mr. Yomura speaking, how may I be of service."  
  
"Mr. Yomura? That you? I thought you retired!" Jak jumped up in excitement.  
  
"May I ask who this is?" he said.  
  
"Jak! Jakar Malanox! You remember me, don't you?" she said happily.  
  
"Jak! Jak, how long has it been? I haven't spoke with you since you quit racing! How have you been? Im sure you have grown since I last saw you, I might not recognize you! Now, what bring you to call me out of the blue?"  
  
"I wish to speak with you in person, today if possible." she said begining to calm down.  
  
"Most certinally, I have an opening at 3.30 if you like." he said.  
  
Jak glanced at the clock, 2 hours until 3.30. "Ok, I'll be there." she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
She went upstairs and dug a dark navy dress out of her closet. Putting it on, she fixed her hair and redid her make up. When all was said and done, she had half an hour to get to the offices downtown.  
  
Carrying her suit and helmet with her, she jumped into her cruiser and threw them on the passanger seat. Rolling back the top and turing the music on, she pulled out of her garage and took off.  
  
As she drove down the street, she thought of only one thing, Domon. What was she going to do? The one thing she prayed more than ever was that the bloodwrath wouldn't come back. She had never quite figuered out what caused it. Hatred, sadness, resent and the most important, love. They were all factors, but she didn't know the exact causes of them.  
  
It was said that she was such a good racer because of her passion to win. But there were only a few races she could accually remember finishing the race and celebrating with her friends and her team mates.  
  
She also couldn't remember anything before she was 10. Nothing. Her mother had always yelled at her after that blackout. 'You used to be so smart! What happened? You can hardly make a D+ now.' She needed to find out what had happened.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at the office. Grabbing her suit and helmet, she locked the cruiser up. Walking into the magnificant lobby, she stared up at the ceiling. Beautiful. She had missed this building so badly.  
  
She guided herself up to the top floor and walked down a huge hallway with many portriats of past company presidents. Coming to a stop at a large mahogany door, she pulled the silver handels and let herself in. The room was small, with a secretary sitting at the desk.  
  
Jak waved at her and said simply, "Hes expecting me."  
  
Cracking the second set of doors, she saw a man of about 50 sitting in his chair on the phone. Seeing Jak, he said his goodbyes and hung it up.  
  
"Jak! Sweetie, how have you been?" he said as he gave her a big hug.  
  
"I am fine, and it seems you are as well." she said.  
  
"Now, why have you come back after all these years? Hopefully not just to see my son..." he laughed.  
  
"Not just that, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Ok, go ahead."  
  
She put her suit and helmet down on the table. "You mind putting your logo back onto these?"  
  
"You are coming back?" he gasped as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Yep, as soon as this hell hole of gundam shit is over, I want back in." she stood straight up and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, its about time, the tracks were starting to be dull without your expertise and weapons."  
  
"Yea, I'll need a crew and a partner. I don't have anyone, Storms gone for good." she said.  
  
"Ok, will do, you want a guy or a girl partner?" he asked.  
  
"Duh," she said as she walked out of the room. "I want everything ready in a few weeks, get me into the first race after the final battle!" she added.  
  
He picked up the suit and helmet and stuck them in his drawer.  
  
"Hope you like my son, hes your new partner." he said aloud.  
  
"What?" she asked. "He can race?"  
  
"Haven't you been following the races?" he asked stunned.  
  
"No, not really, been to busy." she laughed.  
  
"Well, then you probably don't know that the top racing specilists say that is he gets one second better, he will rival even the great fallen racer. Don you know who the great fallen racer is Jak?"  
  
"No, humor me." she said sarcastically.  
  
"You, Jak, you! They call you the great fallen racer! That was a hurt on my company, so I trained Ren to take your place, but he went crazy! He loved it so much! He became the next you. But unfortunataly, he turned the circuts into a sex symbol. The ladies can't keep off of him."  
  
"Well, I have to go, but I am looking forward to seeing him after all of these years. Toodles!" she shouted over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
She was walking down the hallway, digging in her purse to find her palm pilot when she ran straight into this guy. She looked at him and began to apoligize, but was taken aback by how attractive this guy was.  
  
"Sorry," she mystified as she stared at him.  
  
"Its ok," he said as he started walking again.  
  
She found her Palm Pilot, but forgot what she was going to put in it. She got into her cruiser with clouded thoughts and drove to the hanger. She then took over, bossing out orders and making sure her gundam was good for the next match.  
  
The match where the unknown could happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
U likey? U want more? I Rite more! But pleaze review, so I know what I do rong, so I can makey it better...lol  
  
laterz. Vicky 


End file.
